Histamine has been proposed as a neurotransmitter in brain especially in the hippocampus. Our objective is to investigate receptor mechanisms of hippocampus. Histamine-stimulated adenylate cyclase activity of homogenates will be correlated with changes of neuronal firing rates induced by histamine in the isolated hippocampal slice.